Digimon recruitment
As you advance in the game you will meet plenty of Digimon. Your goal is to gather them all in File City. The more Digimon you recruit the bigger and better File City becomes. There are some Digimon with no function, but you will encounter them later in the game. The first few digimon you will meet, however are very usefull and it is important to recruit them as fast as possible to make your daily routine easier. Recruited Digimon raise your prosperity. There is the common believe(especially in Germany) that your prosperity rate equals the amount of joined Digimon. But actually different stages of Digimon, who joined the City will bring different properity points! *Rookie Digimon give +1 *Champion Digimon give +2 *Ultimate Digimon give +3 There is a total of 100 prosperity points to gain with all Digimons recruited! Here is a list of all Digimon you can get into the city with how to find them, how to get them to the city and what they do! Note: Always talk to Yuramon from time to time, because it will trigger many events you need to meet certain Digimon! ---- '---Rookie---' Agumon(+1): *Where?: You find him to the west of File City *How?: You have to beat him in a fight(He will run up to you as you enter the screen) HP:800 *What?: He will open the Bank Betamon(+1): *Where?: In the Dschungle, go to the far right where the ground is brown and move up to the next screen. He should be hat the top mangroove. *How?: Just talk to him. *What?: He helps Coelamon. As soon as the ToolBox Shop opens he moves into the well Elecmon(+1): *Where?: At the north of Gear Savanna(not infront of TrashMountain) *How?: It will give you 3 shocks wich drain 33%HP each and will join afterwards *What?: He installes lights in the City Gavumon(+1): *Where?: In Misty Trees in the north from the Gekoswamp. Take the left way when the road splits. *How?: You have to beat it in a fight. HP:2000 *What?: It will help Drimogemon at the Treasurehunt Kunemon(+1): *Where?: Native Forrest to the right where the Toilet is. *How?: Give him something to eat and he will fight you. HP:800 *What?: He eats away the bush between FileCity and the Digibridge Palmon(+1): *Where?: Native Forrest south from the toilet(you will see it immedietly) *How?: Speakto it till its annoyed and battles you HP:800 *What?: Upgrades the Farm to give you Giant Meat Patamon(+1): *Where?: In Gear Savanna in the north right next the screen where you find Elecmon *How?: Defeat it 3 times in battle. 3times *What?: Opens/Helps in the ToolBox Shop Penguinmon(+1): *Where?: Freezeland far to the east. *How?: Give him a fish and then defeat him at curling *What?: He opens a Curling Arena in Greymon's Arena Piyomon(+1): *Where?: One screen to the south where you find Patamon in Gear Savanna *How?: If you speak to her she will run away to random positions of the screen. Stay at one place, wait and let you Digimon go after her till she walks to your position. There is no real trick behind it, just patience. *What?: Opens/Helps in the ToolBox Shop ---- '---Champion---' Airdramon(+2): *Where?: File City infron of Jijimon's House. *How?: As soon as you hit 50 prosperity talk to Jijimon and go outside. It will harm you for a bit HP and then battles you.HP:4500 *What?: It will sleep in Jijimon's house till you defeated Machinedramon and then moves to Greymon's Arena as a Fortune teller. After defeating it the path to Mount Infinity opens. Angemon(+2): *Where?: Frostland at the north in the Sanctuary. *How?: Go into the Sanctuary(Requires a Serum Digimon) and go right into a secret way(where the Icemeramon is), follow the path till the very end and you will find a bright light. After you touched it go back to the entrance and the Angemonstatue became alive and he joins you. *What?: He upgrades Jijimon's House and will tell you what todo to find more Digimon for the City Bakemon(+2): *Where?: Infront the Shadowmansion(left to the canyon and north to the dschungle) *How?: Speak to it and just answer Yes, Yes, No and it will join *What?: It will walk around the City at night sometimes Birdramon(+2): *Where?: At the great Canyon take the Elevator to the top and step into its nest *How?: Defeat it in a battle HP:3700 *What?: It will open a Flyingservice for you Centarumon(+2): *Where?: At the Dschungle go to the far right to the brown earth and go right into the next screen and than up. *How?: You will encounter a laberinth. Always start left and go every right you can and one left before you see the marks. Go to the Circle mark and take a shoot from him, then you can go through and he will join. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zf0Zz3WX11s *What?: He will open up a hospital where you can rest or heal your Digimon Devimon(+2): *Where?: First encounter in the Shadowmansion and alter Mount Infinity *How?: Defeat him on Mount Infinity 6800 *What?: Will help in the Secret Shop Coelamon(+2): *Where?: At the beach far south from Digibridge *How?: At evening go to the right of the beach and there will be a shadow, it will transport you to the dschungle. The Digibridge will be repaired and go back again to the beach at evening and it will join. *What?: Opens a little shop. Moves into Centarumon's Clinic after the TollBox Shop opens. Drimogemon(+2): *Where?: In the Drill Tunnel west from Native Forrest *How?: First go where the 3 Goburimons stand and walk left into the room. A Drimogemon will be there insane from the heat and attacks you 1200. It will apologies afterwards and ask you for help. Then go right where you've been before and there will be a Drimogemon drilling a tunnel. Talk to it to help bringing away dirt to the outside. After some time it will be finished but there is a huge bolder you have to move(champion Digimon required). After you defeatet Meramon to erase the heat it will start drilling again. Come back many days later and it will be done and joins the City *What?: Opens the Treasurehunt servives, where it searchs for items when you order him. Frigimon(+2): *Where?: Freezeland *How?: When your Digimon gets sick while in Freezeland it immedietly loses conciousness and you will wake up at Frigimon's iglu. Come back another day with a Digimon that is cold resistent(hence doesn't show sad smiley while in the cold) and talk to it. Tipp: To easily get your Digimon sick go to the Dino Region to the Vendingmaschine and buy stuff till it's saying you bought "Steak". This Steak actually is molded meat and makes your Digimon sick. *What?: Helps in the restaurant Garurumon(+2): *Where?: Freezeland right next to the entrance to Misty Trees *How?: Defeat it in battle2100 afterwards it will say it was unfair, because you helped your Digimon and demands a revanche. Come back next day at around 10 o'clock and defeat it again, then it joins. Note: It will heal to full HP when you aren't on time and keep in mind that this time you won't be able to help your Digimon in battle. *What?: Helps in the restaurant Greymon(+2): *Where?: File City infront of Jijimon's House *How?: As soon as you hit 25 prosperity talk to Jijimon and then it will encounter you when you go outside. 4800 *What?: Will open the Arena Kabuterimon(+2): *Where?: Beetleisland in the right tree, bottom right corner *How?: Talk to it and tell it that you train in the arena and it will join *What?: Will upgrade the Green Gym Kokatorimon(+2): *Where?: Misty Trees in the morning go to the place where the statues stand and it will be there *How?: Defeat it in battle 4200 *What?: Will build a statue next to the toilet and sometimes stands infront of it. Kuwagamon(+2): *Where?: Beetleisland left tree, top right corner *How?: Talk to it and answer with "there is a sure-fire way" *What?: It will upgrade the Green Gym Leomon(+2): *Where?: Gear Savanna on the right way towards Trash Mountain(It will help a Patamon) *How?: Talk to it and you will learn that he needs a tablet. After hitting 50 prosperity go to the Drill Tunnels and take the way to the south where a Drimogemon was drillin forever. The way now is open and you will find the tablet in a Hall. Bring it to Leomon at Gear Savanna and he will read that he has to help the island and therefor joins the City. *What?: Stands in Birdramons House claiming it sometimes patroules through gear Savanna Meramon(+2): *Where?: Drill Tunnel at the end of the tunnel you helped digging *How?: It will fight you and then joins the City HP:2600 *What?: Opens the restaurant Monochromon(+2): *Where?: Great Canyon beyond the invisible bridge in his shop *How?: Talk to him and help him in the shop by generating 3000Bits profit. It is quite tricky and depends a bit on luck what customers you get. They Typus of your Digimon might influence what they buy(not confirmed). This mini-game has it's own article: Monochromons Shop *What?: It opens the ToolBox Shop Mojyamon(+2): *Where?: In the Freezeland fas south, there will be 3 Mojymons sitting in their places. *How?: Trade every item at least once with every Mojyamon and the last you trade with joins the city. Note: Trade last with the middle one because the top one has the hairgrower item and the bottem one is used for the "MoneyTrick" *What?: Opens or helps in the Secret Shop Nanimon(+2): *Where?: Different locations you have to revisit *How?: #Dino Region where you fought Meteormon #Ogremon's Fortress where you fought Ogremon #Sewers where you found Numemon #Hall of Leomon's Ancestors right next where the tablet was #Toy Town where you fought WaruMonzaemon *What?: It does nothing and doesn't appear anywhere Ninjamon(+2): *Where?: South of the Digibridge *How?: At prosperity of 50 or higher walk south at the Digibridge and it will attack you. 3800 *What?: Helps in the Secret Shop Numemon(+2): *Where?: Sewers after the smell is gone *How?: It will fight you but has only 2 HP *What?: Opens the Secret Shop Ogremon(+2): *Where?: At the Great Canyon walking the right path at the elevator after talking to Yuramon. +Many different encounters. *How?: Defeat him multiple times. #Great Canyon, Ogremon3600 + 2 Agumons900 #Ogremons Fortress(Elevator down), OgremonHP:4000 + 2 Agumons1100 #Secret Beach Cave(Find Whamon in the south of Freezeland and it will bring you there), Ogremon4400 + WaruMegaSeadramon 4500 + Gabumon 1800 #Drill Tunnel, Ogremon3600 + 2 Agumons 700 Ogremon surrenders and joins afterwards. *What?: Will walk around the City sometimes at day Shellmon(+2): *Where?: Great Canyon after Ogremons Fortess escape *How?: Simply go back to the Fortress through the elevator and walk all the way around to meet it. It joins afterwards. *What?: Will build a blackboard with a newspaper next to the Arena Sukamon(+2): *Where?: At Trash Mountain, the first one you see *How?: Just talk to it(There will be no message that he joined, but if you talk to Jijimon afterwards he will confirm it) *What?: Sometimes stands infront of the toilet and says how he doesn't like it but the rest is fine Tyranomon(+2): *Where?: Ancient Dino Region, right after Centarumons labyrinth. *How?: As soon as you step foot into the area it will attack you2100 then it will guard the entrance to the Speedy Zone. Go into that zone and find Meteormon and defeat it 3400. Talk to Tyranomon afterwards and it will join. *What?: Opens/Helps in the Restaurant Unimon(+2): *Where?: Mt. Panorama Sporearea *How?: Give it a healing item or medicine, it will join then *What?: Opens/Helps in the ToolBox Shop Veggiemon(+2): *Where?: Dschungle going up and the first right, there is a little circle *How?: At the 15th of a month will grow a rainplant next to Tanemon. Take it, talk to Yuramon and then go to its location. You will see a little plant and you give it the rainplant to grow. Veggiemon comes from the ground and joins the City. *What?: Upgrades the Farm to Sirloin(highest rank meat) and also sells Hawkreddish and Supercarrots for short training boost Whamon(+2): *Where?: Freezeland in the south where the Mojyamons are. *How?: Help him defeat Ogremon at the secret Beach Cave. *What?: Will open a Ferry so you can go to Factory Town, also will give you access to his Cave and Treasure wich is a MysteryEgg item to digivolve into Digitamamon ---- '---Ultimate---' Andromon(+3): *Where?: Factorial Town in a Radiohouse *How?: After you've defeatet Giromon talk to it, wait a day and talk to it again. It will join then. *What?: Stands next to Birdamons House and worries about the factory Digitamamon(+3): *Where?: Mount Infinity at the top *How?: After defeating Machinedramon talk to Jijimon and go all the way up the "mountain" again. Digitamamon will wait there and attacks youstats maxed!!!. It will join after you defeat it. *What?: Helps in the restaurant Etemon(+3): *Where?: Native Forrest at the tree with the door. *How?: After reaching 50 properity nock at the door of the tree. Etemon jumps from down hurtung you ALOT! and battles you 5600 *What?: Will stand at the Digibridge and says that he was kicked out of town. Sells you a Golden Banana(Digivolve to Etemon) when you got 10000Bits and talk to him Giromon(+3): *Where?: Factorial Town, far east in the guarded Building *How?: To enter the building be there at 12 or 24 o' clock and there won't be any guards. Follow the path in the room with multiple door take the first one. Defeat Giromon5700. Afterwards talk to Andromon to shut down the water, get in the Sewer to get Numemon and talk with Andromon again and he tells you to come the next day. He then joins and then you can go to Giromon and he will join, too. *What?: Will build a Jukebox in the Restaurant where you can choose music. (Note: Might cause crashs on some emulators) Mamemon(+3): *Where?: Mount Panorama *How?: There is a little chance that he spawns, just leave and reenter the area till he spawns. Defeat him in battle 4800 *What?: Open/Helps in the Secret Shop Megadramon(+3): *Where?: Mount Infinity, 3rd highest floor *How?: Defeat it in battle HP:7500 *What?: Stands next to the Arena and brags(also joins the Arena) Metal Greymon(+3): *Where?: Mount Infinity after Megadramon *How?: Defeat it in battle 8600 *What?: Will go and upgrade the Arena Metal Mamemon(+3): *Where?: Factorial Town 2nd screen *How?: A little chance to spawn, just leave and reenter the area till he spawns. Defeat him in battle 5600 *What?: Will be an opponent in curling with very valuable prices Monzaemon(+3): *Where?: Toy Town, left house *How?: After defeating WaruMonzaemon, talk to the robots in the right house and the teddy suit moves to Jijimon's House *What?: Upgrades Jijimon's House, still can be used by Numemon anytime. Piximon(+3): *Where?: Dschungle 1st screen right next to the way up *How?: Extreme small chance to spawn, just leave and reenter from the top till it spawns. Challenge it to battle 5200 (Note: Don't underestimate because of average HP, it hits like a truck) *What?: Will sometimes appear in the ToolBox Shop and sells Training Manuel for 50000Bits, wich boost your training while in inventory Skull Greymon(+3): *Where?: Shadowmansion, after you solved the "puzzle" in the locked door at the very end.(Note: You can only enter the mansion with a Virus Digimon) *How?: Defeat it 5800 *What?: Will compete in the Arena Vademon(+3): *Where?: Mount Panorama Sporearea, right way where weird circle is *How?: First go to the area and click on the circle, then after 30 prosperity Shellmon has news about an alien. Go back and you will find more strange circles you have to investigate. after 45 properity Shellmon's last news will be that an alien landed at Mt Panorama. Go there again and you will meet Vademon. It will join the City after you talked to it. *What?: Helps at the Restaurant Category:File City Category:Browse